An Unlikely Hero
by SHADOWX945ELITE
Summary: When the Covenant invade the Blood Gulch Outpost the inhabitants find heroism in an unlikely person...   RvB
1. Prologue

_Just to clarify so there's no confusion this story is set in an alternate reality before the RvB Reconstruction Series._

**MY NAME IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE, AND I HATE BABIES…**

The year is 25… ugh, okay the year's not important right now, what matters is humanity is under attack, from an alien alliance known as; The Group, no wait, The Covenant yes that's what I meant to say, huhu… Anyway, this group, no Covenant! Has invaded the Red vs Blue simulation system and have tweaked the system. No returns from the dead!

One of these simulations is the Blood Gulch outpost, a fighting force of, what we call, Elites, has invaded it and… well… we don't know what's going on. Ll we know is that there's nothing we can do. They're on their own…


	2. What are we doing up here?

"Hey Church, what are we doing up here again?"

"Caboose for the last time we are going to shoot the aliens so that no more of us die!" Church explained while thinking of Sister. The ambush had been swift and they had no time to react. They came out of nowhere plasma rifles going off every second. Church opened fire on them and took one out before Caboose grabbed hold of him and threw him round the corner. Sister, however, wasn't so lucky. She fired her BR55HB SR twice before falling to the ground. Her body ravaged by the plasma fire. She screamed in pain as the aliens gathered around her burnt body and finished her off. Leonard ran to the caves with Caboose to meet up with Tucker.

Church was very happy that they had got blue base back, even though they had to fight past the two alien sentries.

"Church, hey Church?"

"Hm, what, yeah?" Church said, remembering where they were.

"Why are we going to shoot the aliens?" asked Caboose for the eighth time.

"*_sigh_* because they are mean and they will kill us," answered Church.

"Oh, right. Why are we up here again?"

"Oh for God sakes just leave me alone, I don't want to hear another peep out of you!" exclaimed Leonard, the anger made clear in his voice.

"Okay best friend, anything for you," said Caboose, sounding as cheerful as ever.

A few minutes passed, nothing happened. Church's grip on the sniper rifle was still firm, waiting for the monsters to come out of their holes.

"Hey Church?"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" shouted Church.

"Sorry I just have a really important question."

"*_sigh_* fine, go ahead."

"Why are we here again?"

"Goddamnit!"

**Please review, more to come.**


	3. SIMMONS

"SIMMONS!" Grif shouted.

"Grif it's just a paper cut."

"I know I just like shouting your name. SIMMONS!"

Simmons was reading the orders from command. He interpreted them as best he could because, unfortunately, he could not speak Spanish.

At that moment Sarge walked in. "Alright men, and Grif, you know what you have to do. The orders from command are quite specific. Go out and kill every last one of those alien freaks."

"Urgh, sir. This doesn't say that," interrupted Simmons.

"SIMMONS!"

"Oh really?" replied Sarge speaking in a sarcastic manner, "in that case would you mind telling us what it does say?"

"I can't it's in Spanish."

"So how do you know it doesn't say to go and kill them, hm?"

"Sir I just know…"

"You just know. Son you are disobeyin' direct orders! Now you can either follow the orders or find yourself a Court Martial!"

"SIMMONS!"

"Yes sir, actually now that I've had time to think about it that's a brilliant plan, and might I say that armour looks great on you!"

"Hahaha, son, that ain't gonna work today," stated Sarge.

"SIMMONS!"

"Shut-up Grif and go find the aliens!"

"What? No way!" exclaimed Grif, "I am not going out there all by myself to look for aliens that want to kill us!"

"Oh don't worry you won'…Simmons will accompany you."

"*_sigh_* yes sir," moaned Simmons.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that reassures me a lot," Grif said sarcasticly.

"JUST GET OUT THERE AND DO IT!" shouted Sarge.


	4. What is taking them so long?

"What is taking them so long, honestly, how long does it take for aliens to come out from hiding!" Church shouted. He had been perched on the cliff for at least two hours and the sound of Caboose's voice was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh I don't know maybe they're taking a nap I like nap time and food time and FOOD NAP TIME well that's just the best especially when you eat chocolate I like chocolate do you like chocolate I think that chocolate is very nice and goes really well with peanut candy and…"

"Oh God, please kill me," mumbled Church. At that very moment he spied an orange figure and a maroon figure entering the cave that was the aliens' base camp. "What the hell are they doing!" screamed Church.

"Oh I don't know maybe they're taking a nap I like nap time and…"

"Wait, Caboose, shut up for a sec," commanded Church.

"Fine, then you're not gonna get to hear about food nap time!" Caboose crossed his arms and turned his back to Church.

_Finally_, Church thought, _some peace and quiet_. He focused his sniper rifle's lens on the mouth of the cave.

"Hey Church?"

"Goddammit Tucker, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Church," were the words he spoke, but his helmet concealed a devilish smile.

"Where have you been anyway?" Church asked.

"Oh, you know. Just picking some chicks up in the tank."

"Very funny Tucker, now what have you really been doing?"

"Patrolling, goin' around in the tank making sure nothing was goin' on."

"How come I didn't see you?"

"Because I was goin' round that rock," Tucker pointed towards the boulder to the side of the cliff.

"And did you see anything interesting?" asked Church sarcastically.

"Actually, yes."

"And what was it?" Church asked, simply carrying on in order to amuse Tucker.

"Hello, muhahahahahahaaaaa!" came the pompous voice of O'Malley…


End file.
